You, Me, Our Relationship
by iztha dark neko
Summary: "Sudahlah Eren, hari ini sudah panas. Kau jangan menambah suhu di sini jadi lebih 'panas'," "Kau masuk atau tidak, bocah?" "Tuh kan, Christa pasti akan tersenyum-senyum sampe beberapa hari ke depan," RnR please


**You, Me, and Our Relationship**

-PROLOG-

Siang itu Eren Jaeger dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di teras rumah Jean Krischtein. Teriknya matahari tak membuat keramaian yang mereka buat menghilang, malah mereka semakin ramai bak lebah yang bergerumbul di sarang.

"Eren, Mikasa tumben tidak mengekorimu kemari?" tanya sang empu rumah, Eren mendengus sebal

"Kau pikir dia itu _babysitter_ku apa, muka kuda?"

Jean dipanggil muka kuda tentu saja tak terima, ia merasa wajahnya itu tampan—lebih tampan dari wajah kuda paling tidak. Lelaki beriris coklat itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lelaki manis yang tadi mengejeknya.

"HOI! GUA TANYA BAIK-BAIK KENAPA LU JADI NGAJAK BERANTEM, BERENGSEK?!" bentak Jean sambil mencengkram kerah baju Eren, Eren yang tak mau kalah ikut mencengkram lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan wajah yang sama-sama garang

"APA?! NGAJAK BERANTEM?! AYO! GUE GAK TAKUT AMA LU, MUKA KUDA!" Eren sudah mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan bebas untuk menghajar, begitu pula dengan Jean.

Lelaki botak di samping Eren yang sejak tadi sibuk ngelamun langsung bangkit ketika ia merasakan alarm 'Eren-dan-Jean-mau-berantem-lagi'. Dengan sigap ia menarik Eren menjauh dari Jean.

"Sudahlah Eren, hari ini sudah panas. Kau jangan menambah suhu di sini jadi lebih 'panas'," peringat Connie—nama lelaki botak itu—ambigu, Eren hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk manis

Keheningan akhirnya tercipta untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak mereka semua berkumpul. Eren yang mulai melamun memandang langit ditemani oleh Connie dan Jean yang masih ngedumel emosi karena ejekan Eren. Tiba-tiba sebuah langkah kaki mengusir keheningan yang tercipta dengan susah payahnya.

"Eren, Jean, Connie," tampak seorang perem—ah maaf, maksud saya lelaki manis yang mengenakan kaos bewarna _baby blue_ yang senada dengan irisnya dan celana ¾ berwarna _cream_ tengah tersenyum manis pada ketiga remaja labil di sana

'Ah, ada bidadari jatuh dari kayangan di siang bolong begini~' batin ketiganya bebarengan yang mulai gila, Armin—nama lelaki manis tersebut—yang tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneruskan ucapannya

"Kalian tidak ke rumah Mikasa? Bukankah kita semua harus ke rumahnya untuk mencicipi _strawberry shortcake_ buatan Mikasa?" Armin mulai menarik-narik lengan Eren, bermaksud untuk membantu Eren bangkit dari dunia khayalan

Jean yang memang memendam perasaan pada perempuan _macho_ bernama Mikasa, langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari menuju rumah Mikasa tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang masih cengo di teras rumahnya.

"Si muka kuda itu…benar-benar menyukai Mikasa ya?" gumam Eren pelan

Hei, mengapa kau mengeluarkan nada seakan-akan kau tak suka bila si Jean menyukai sahabatmu, wahai Eren Jaeger sang uke manis nan polos?

* * *

Eren, Armin, dan Connie akhirnya sampai di depan apartemen Mikasa yang sederhana. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka segera mengetuk pintu di hadapan mereka.

**CKLEK**

"Masuk," sebuah suara berat menyambut mereka dengan tidak bersahabat, membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri. Ah, ralat, membuat siapa saja kecuali Eren bergidik ngeri.

"Per-Permisi," ucap Armin dan Connie bebarengan lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen, meninggalkan Eren yang menunduk malu bersama dengan pemilik suara berat di depan pintu apartemen

"Kau masuk atau tidak, bocah?" tanya pemilik suara berat sambil berkacak pinggang, memasang wajah bosan yang kentara

"A-ah, i-iya," Eren segera masuk dengan panik "Permisi," ucap Eren sopan sambil melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan lalu mengenakan sandal rumah

Eren hendak berjalan menuju dapur di dalam apartemen Mikasa ketika sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangan miliknya, menariknya—yang mengakibatkan dirinya harus berhadapan dengan lelaki tampan berwajah dingin. Kesampingkan tinggi badan sang lawan.

"Bocah, lehermu terluka,"

"Eh?" Eren bingung, sedetik kemudian ia dapat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan basah menyusuri leher jenjang miliknya "Ngg…Kkh!" rasa perih merambat ketik benda kenyal itu menyusuri sebuah daerah di leher jenjangnya, Oh, rupanya dia terluka

"I-itu mungkin…karena terkena kuku Jean," Eren mencoba mendorong pundak sang empu benda kenyal, namun hasilnya gagal. Sang empu benda kenyal malah makin mendekatkan dirinya, malahan sekarang Eren dibuat terhimpit antara lelaki tampan di depannya dengan tembok di belakangnya

"Ri—Rivaille-_san_…ja-jangan di sini..uhh.." Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam desahan yang mulai tak terkendali

"Jadi, bila tidak di sini kau mau? Dasar bocah nakal. Bagaimana bila kita melakukan'nya' di dapur, tepat di hadapan teman-temanmu, hm?" bisik lelaki itu dengan seduktif, Eren menggeleng dengan wajah melas seakan bila hal ini tetap dilanjutkan, dirinya akan hamil dan menjadi kakek-kakek peyot

"Ukh…Rivaille-_san_, bukan itu maksudku. Ayolah, aku lap—" sebuah suara manis memotong ucapan Eren

"Eren, Rivaille-_san_, mengapa kalian lam—Ah! Maafkan aku, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian!" seorang perempuan yang hampir mirip dengan Armin langsung pergi dengan wajah yang merah dan senyum aneh merekah di wajah manisnya

"Tuh kan, Christa pasti akan tersenyum-senyum sampe beberapa hari ke depan," Eren manyun dengan hati sebal tak ketulungan

Himpitan terlepas, Eren bebas. Rivaille sebagai pelaku hanya mengacak rambut Eren dan meninggalkannya tanpa berucap apapun.

TBC

Hai, hai, Iztha here~ Maaf saya muncul dengan cerita lain padahal cerita lainnya belum kelar. Ini fanfict tercipta ketika tadi saya membuat _strawberry shortcake _di ekskul Jepang dengan pembicaraan yang sungguh ambigay berbau gay XDD


End file.
